Evil of Darkness
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: UPDATE CH.10 Well, this is the last chapter of the story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I do hope to have another story up soon.
1. Let the dreams begin

Okay, I had this up a long time ago and kinda gave up on it, but I got an e-mail from a nice person so I'm going to re-do this story. Only problem is, I don't have the copy of it so there might be some big changes. Hope this is better than the last one. I havn't been to ff.net in so long because I've been writing GC stories, but I'm back. For now.  
  
Author Note: This as Adam, Rocky, Kim, Ashia, Tommy, and Billy. Also a note, I havn't seen PR since they took Adam, Rocky, and Ashia or that other girl that took place of the yellow ranger out, so I'm really rusty on all this. I can't even remember who was who. Anywho, hope you enjoy. This never happened by the way.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own PR.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
Darkness. Darkness that fills the back hole where no man as ever been. That's what he saw. Then it changed to a room. A bright room with pictures covering the pink walls, stuff animals all over the floor, and neatly made bed. Looked like a fifteen year old's room, but it wasn't. It belonged to a Beth Baker. Popular sixteen year old at Anglegrove High (SP?) She was walking around the room, crying and talking on the phone to someone. It was dark outside but the time on her clock read 6:59 am. She must be getting ready for school, since it was a school day. More movement, but not from her. A dark shadow was hiding in the corner of her room, whatching every move, every step she took. Who was this shadow? A friend or foe? Or just a shadow? Who knows. As Beth hung up the phone it happened. Like the speed of light, she was on her bed, the shadow over her, a knife in one hand. It was for indead and it was a killer. She screamed and kicked him off her. Once he was on the ground, she ran for the door and only made it to the handle when she was pulled back once more, this time the knife that was held over her was against her throat. The person said something and then slashed her throat while pushing her into the bed. Blood oozed from the wound as she trie to cover it to stop the bleeding, but no good. She was bleeding fast and in a matter of minutes, she went limp. The shadow picked her up in her sheets and walked out the bedroom. Then...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP...  
  
Adam jumped ten feet in the air when the beep continued. Sweat covered his face and he was breathing like he was running a race. He slaped his clock and looked at the time. 7:00 am. Time to get up for school. Not what he wanted to do. He got out of bed and got a shower, knowing Rocky would call in ten minutes. Since his parents went to India for a trip, Rocky as been taking him to and from school and just anywhere they needed. He was done in about ten minutes and the moment he got dressed, the phone rang. Knowing who it was, he just answered it like he always did. "What?"  
  
"Nice way to greet your driver," Rocky joked. "Almost ready? Tommy wants to meet us at school."  
  
"Yeah. Let me get my bag and something to eat and I'll be ready." He hung up and walked downstairs, heading for the counter and grabbed a Pop-Tart from a plate. He picked his bag up from the floor and headed outside, locking the door behind him. He only walked two blocks and was at Rocky's street. He saw his friend waiting by his jeep and waved. He ran up to Rocky and threw his stuff in the back and jumped in the passengers seat. "Ready?"  
  
"Been ready." Rocky started the car and headed out of the driveway. He turned the corner and looked over at his friend. Adam had his eyes closed and head back. He recahed over and shook him awake, knowing Adam would fall asleep in class and get in trouble again. "Wake up buddy. Didn't you get any sleep lastnight?"  
  
"I went to sleep but I had another dream."  
  
"Not those things again. I thought you took pills for those?" Rocky was the only one who knew of Adam's dreams. Him and Ashia both, but Rocky understands more. He was even with Adam when he went to get pills that would help him sleep. They worked until now. "What was it about this time?"  
  
"It seemed so real. I was in Beth Bakers room."  
  
"Are you serious? The most popular girl? What her room look like?" he asked with a smile.   
  
"Like any girl's room I guess. She was getting ready for school and this shadow jumped out and killed her."  
  
Rocky looked at his friend, thanking god he was at a stop light or he would have slamed on the breaks then and there. This was the first time Adam said something about death. His dreams usually are him flying over a desert or land, looking for something, but never finding it. "Back up. She was killed?"  
  
"Yes. It felt so really too. I mean, I could have said something and she might have heard me. This is the first time this happened too. It's so real."  
  
"Maybe you need to take a break. I mean, we've been fighting Rita and Zedd for two weeks straight, maybe these fights might have something to do with it too."   
  
What seemed liked forever, they parked in the lot of the school and got out. They saw Tommy's car and knew he and Kim where already inside. They walked towards the front doors when they noticed Channel 5 News standing outside the school, taking pictures. Something wasn't right. They headed inside and was greeted by, not shouts or laughter, but silence and tears. Now there was something wrong. They walked to their lockers and was greeted by Tommy and Kim.   
  
"What's going on?" Rocky asked.   
  
"You didn't hear?" Tommy asked. He heard it from his dad since his dad was a detective for the police. "Beth Baker was found this morning, dead in the park."  
  
"What?!" Rocky couldn't believe it. Beth Baker was dead. Really dead. He looked over at Adam and saw his face went two shades paler. He grabbed Adam's arm when he saw his friend sway forward. He looked up when another pair of hands grabbed the other side of Adam. Tommy must have seen Adam sway too.   
  
"Are you okay?" Kim asked. She saw Adam go pale at the news and looked sick. She was going to get someone, but Rocky stopped her, saying something about he was okay.  
  
"I'm fine," Adam said. "I'll see you guys in homeroom." He walked across the hall and into his homeroom. That just didn't happen. He sat in his seat in the back and laid his head down on his backpack. The room was spinning for a minute and then it stopped. The bell rang for everyone to get to class and he felt Rocky and Tommy sitting next to him as everyone came in. The teacher was saying something but everything was fuzzy. He lifted his head when Rocky tapped his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I think so." Adam put his head down once more when the room started to spin once more. He must be getting sick. Maybe these fights are taking their toll on him. He saw everyone getting up from the corner of his eye and knew he had to get up too. He didn't want to, but he did. Big mistake. The moment he stood up, he fell forward, watching the floor getting closer to his face. He felt hands grab him in mid fall and he was then gently laid on the ground. Something soft was stuffed under his head and then blackness.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Okay, that was short and probably sucked, but hey, sue me. (Not really. McDonald's doesn't pay much) Please review and tell me if this was cool. Flames are welcomed and so are tips. Tips are really good since it's been so long since I've seen PR. Also, nothing to do with PR, but if you love Good Charlotte and like writing stories about them, please go to mine and billysgothgirl site. It's mostly a Benji/Billy site, but it's still good. We just want members and we like people. 


	2. Curfew and wondering what's going on

I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed. Means so much to me. Hope this is a better chappy.   
  
Disclamier: Look at chappy 1 for that.  
  
***********************************************  
  
I normally don't get scared easily. I mean, I fought monsters bigger and stronger than me and I'm still alive but seeing a friend pass out and having these dreams just cut the cake. When I saw him fall to the floor I knew something was wrong. I saw Tommy grab him before he hit the floor and I grabbed my jacket and laid it on the ground, watching Tommy lay Adam down. He looked up when he heard a girl gasp. She must have seen the whole thing. She walked out into the hall and came back in with the teacher.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down. He felt Adam's forhead. He didn't have a fever, which was good.  
  
"He stood up and then passed out," Tommy said. "Do you mind if we keep stay here with him while the rest of the class goes out?"  
  
"Sure. If he doesn't wake in an hour, go get the nurse. We'll be in the gym if you need any help." He stood up and ushered the rest of the class out, keep them from crowding Adam. He closed the door on his way out and as he walked down the hall, he kept Adam in mind. First Beth and now this. Not the best time for Angle Grove High. As he entered the gym, he was greeted with police, who must have been there before school even started. He saw one officer and walked over to him. "Detective Oliver. Good to see you my friend."  
  
"Mr. Richerson. How have you been?" Mr. Oliver was the dectective on the case and was well known by everyone in Angle Grove. When a child's gone missing, or you've been robbed, they go to him. He was called on the case to help stop a killer.  
  
"Other than this and Adam, I'm fine."  
  
"What's wrong with Adam?"  
  
"He passed out when we were on our way here. Tommy and Rocky are with him now. They said he was okay though." Mr. Richerson turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder and smiled when he came face to face with Kim. "Hello Kim."  
  
"Where's Tommy?"  
  
"Your friend Adam passed out so he and Rocky are with him. You may go and see if he's okay. Just go straight there and don't leave the building." He turned back to Mr. Oliver and smiled. "I love those kids."  
  
"Yes. Tommy and his friends are something. I would like to tell you this before you hear it from the other police. We are putting a curfew for the students. It starts tonight at eight. If anyone is caught out before then, they would go to the station and spend the night there, unless they're leaving work, or something important."  
  
"Good thing. I hope we find this person before more innocent people get hurt or killed."   
  
*Classroom*  
  
Kim walked into the room and saw Tommy, Rocky, and Adam sitting on the desks, talking. Adam still looked pale and he looked tired. Like he as not slept in days. Weeks maybe. She closed the door and smiled as her greeting. She sat down in one of the chairs. "What happened. Mr. Richerson said Adam passed out."  
  
"For about thirty minutes," Rocky said. He looked over at Adam and his eyes just asked if he could tell them. He got a nod from Adam and then turned his attention back to Tommy and Adam. "Adam started having these dreams again. Only this time, it's getting worst. He had a dream about Beth getting killed in her room. Like he was there."  
  
"Is that true?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah. This was before we heard about Beth. I don't know what to do either. I don't want to tell the police because I don't want to be accused and having to tell this whole story over again." Adam took a drink from his bottle and set it aside. "Where did everyone go?"  
  
"Gym. The police are talking about a curfew tonight for everyone until this killer is caught," Kim said. "Your dad's working on this case too, Tommy."  
  
"Yeah. He won't let me go out unless I have to now. Why don't we find the others and just chill in the lobby. As long as we're in school, it shouldn't matter. Beside, I don't think Adam should listen to any of this since he already knows."  
  
They stood up and walked out of the classroom, watching students passe them by. They must have ended and told everyone to go back to class but something was wrong. They all went to their lockers. They looked at each other, wondering what was happening until Bulk and Skull came up.   
  
"So you guys hear," Bulk said. "Their sending everyone home today. We have to go back tomorrow though."  
  
"Yeah. Since this killer is on the lose, we have to be home by eight, tell our parents where we're going, no freedom what so ever," Skull added. They walked down the hall and gathered their stuff and headed out.  
  
"Looks like we can hang out now," Kim said. She walked to her locker and grabbed her stuff and followed the guys. She wondered what would happen if they didn't catch the guy. She wouldn't be out after eight and that's when all the kids go out and have fun. She would have to tell her mom where she was going, real pain right there. She looked up when she saw Ashia and Billy walking towards them, already to go. "Hi guys."  
  
"Hi. Where were you? We missed you in the gym," Ashia said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Adam passed out so I went to see if he's okay. He is but I think there's something you guys should know." She grabbed them both and told them everything she was told. When she was done she stepped back to see their shocked faces. "I know what you're thinking. Adam's pretty shook up himself about this too. It might be worst since his parents are gone."  
  
"That's tough. So what are we going to do?" Billy asked.  
  
"We can go to the Youth Center and hang there. I need to get some practice in," Rocky said, walking up behind Kim. He and Adam had their bags with them and Tommy was walking towards them. "I can take two more in my Jeep if you guys need a ride."  
  
"I'll go," Ashia said. She didn't mind riding with Rocky, even though everyone said he was a crazy driver. Adam's still alive. "Billy?"  
  
"I think I'll ride with Tommy," he said with a smile.   
  
They all walked out of school, laughing and pushing each other. They walked towards their cars and drove off. Rocky drove behind Tommy with Adam in the back seat, and Ashia in the passenger side. As they rounded the corner, he turned around and saw Adam fast asleep across the backseat. He needed the rest. He won't lie, but he was worried about his long time friend. They've been through a lot of stuff when they were younger. From Rocky loseing his dad and having to help his mom care for eight kids, to Adam's parents leaving him all the time, to Ashia's parents gettign a divorce. Yes, they always stuck together and that won't change. He was so happy he meet Tommy, Kim, and Billy. Their only true friends and now their Power Rangers. Go figure.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Ashia asked, breaking the silence. "Do you think Zordon can help us?"  
  
"I'm sure he can, but he won't know what to look for. Alpha can help too, but I'm not sure what good it'll come out. We can only hope the police can catch this person." He pulled into the lot of the Youth Center and turned around to wake Adam. "Wake up buddy. We're here."  
  
"Already?" Adam asked. He got up and looked around. Rocky was right. They were already there. The lot was full of cars from school and he figured everyone went to their after school. He jumped out of the jeep and followed his friends inside. This would take his mind off things. No school so he didn't have to hear about Beth, and his friends already know about his dreams so it was all cool. He hoped.  
  
"Who wants something to eat since they kicked us out before first and I'm starving," Rocky said as he set his bag on the table. Everyone just laughed and gave him their orders. He went up to Erne (Please tell me who to spell his name!) and told him what they wanted.  
  
"I'll get all those, but you guys have to promise me you will be careful for now on," he said, getting the drinks together. He loved all these kids that came here, but his favorite were Tommy and his friends.   
  
"We promise," Rocky said, taking the drinks back to the table before going back up to get the food. When he was done and the order was paid for, they all sat down and had lunch. Everything was fine until Bulk and Skull came in, dressed as cops.   
  
"Here we go again," Kim said, taking a bit out of her fries.   
  
"Alright. Here's the deal," Bulk said, walking up behind the friends. "I want all of you to tell me where you were today before seven and after eight."  
  
"Go away Bulk. Let the real cops handle this case," Billy said. "Besides, you're not real cops and we don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Also, we can call the real cops and have you arrested for personating a police officer," Ashia said.   
  
"For your information, we want to be cops later in life and what better time to start." Bulk walked off and started to bug other people.  
  
The group just shook their heads and continued to eat. Once everyone was done, Rocky, Tommy, and Adam went to practise while Kim, Billy, and Ashia were talking. Rocky and Adam went first since Tommy said Adam could beat his butt. That started a bet too, but the bet was just the person to lose, buys next time. Adam was winning until it happened. He went to kick Rocky in the side when he felt a pain jolt threw his head. The pain was so intense, he fell to the ground, a small cry escaping his mouth as he fell. Rocky and Tommy were at his sides.  
  
"Adam? What's wrong?" Tommy asked, holding Adam by the shoulders. He looked up and saw Rocky trying to pry Adam's hands from head before he hurt himself. That didn't work. He felt Adam calm down, but not much. Just enough for him to help his friend sit up.   
  
A crowed was forming around them, but Rocky just told them Adam just fell and was alright. Only Kim, Billy, and Ashia stayed with them. When Adam was okay to stand and walk, they went over into a corner where no one could see them and teleported to The Command Center. Billy suggested it while the crowed was dying down. Once they were at the Command Center, Alpha walked up to them in surprise.  
  
"Rangers. What are you doing here? You have the week off."  
  
"We know. Something's wrong with Adam," Rocky said.  
  
"YES. I'VE BEEN WATCHING THE VIEWING GLOB AND WAS HOPEING YOU WOULD BRING HIM HERE. WE WILL SEE WHAT WE CAN DO," Zordon said.   
  
Rocky helped Adam on the tabe and laid him down. He stepped back as mist covered Adam's body. It only lasted for five seconds and then it was done. Adam sat up and they all waited for an answer. An answer to the question, what was that?  
  
"That mist will help us detect anything in Adam's body. It will take a few days for the results since it goes from head to toe," Alpha said, working on the controls.  
  
"IN THE MEAN TIME, I SUGGEST YOU ALL GO BACK AND REST. RITA AND ZEDD HAVE BEEN QUIET AND NO ATTACKS HAVE BEEN SEEN. WE WILL CALL YOU WHEN WE GET THE RESULTS."   
  
"Thanks Zordon," Billy said. They all teleported back to the Youth Center and acted like nothing happened.   
  
"Zordon, what do you think is wrong with Adam. I've never seen this human behavior before."  
  
"I DO NOT KNOW, ALPHA. WE CAN ONLY HOPE THIS WILL PASS BUT I FEAR THIS IS MORE THAN JUST KILLING."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I MEAN THESE KILLS THAT'S HAPPENING WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THIS PERSON KILLS THE ONE HE'S LOOKING FOR."  
  
"Who's that, Zordon?"  
  
"THAT, ALPHA, I DO NOT KNOW. WE CAN ONLY PRAY NO ONE ELSE GETS HURT."  
  
Thanks:  
  
PRLG addict: Thank you for your review. It's been awhile since I've seen PR and I might be a little off on stuff, so please tell me if I do something wrong. Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed this chappy.  
  
hartfelt: I hope this chappy didn't disappoint you.   
  
Samantha Proops: Looks like I'm not the only one who loves reading PR from back then. Thanks for the review.  
  
Camelita: Hope this chappy didn't disappoint ya. Nothing happened here, but I promise more will come. Please continue to read and review. 


	3. Second murder

The shadow was watching out of the corner of his eye as Adam fell to the ground. Yes, this was working out just the way he wanted. He turned his head towards the files on the table in front of him as the group of friends walked over to a corner of the building and that was the last time he saw them. He held up on file that read "Adam Parker" in big letter and silently read to himself. It seemed young Adam had a "special gift" and could see what happens either before or after it happens. Even doctors don't know how it happened, but he as it. That's when it hit him like a truck. Adam was the mist in Beth's room as he was killing her! A smile crossed his face and he stood up, gathering the files and heading towards the door. No one even paid attention to him and that's what he wanted. He was just a new face and people didn't look his way. He stepped outside and realized it was raining. A storm was blowing in slowly, but it would hit within the next twenty minutes. Just enough time. He walked towards the street that he needed and stood in front of a bricked house with a cat sitting on the steps. He walked towards the door and opened it without a second thought. He knew the parents were out at work and their, perfect, never get into trouble boy was home alone watching TV. He walked into the family room, a couch and one chair took over the room with a lazy boy sitting on the couch.   
  
"Today in the news," the TV said. "A killer is on the lose in Angle Grove, killing 16 year old Beth Baker late today. Police are looking into this case and they do not have any clues as to who did this and why. Parents and friends are looking for answers as well, but nothing will come up. The Angle Grove Police Department is issuing an eight o'clcok curfew for the entire Angle Grove. Anyone caught after that hour will be sent to jail and stay there until the next day. Stay turn for more on this case."  
  
The shadow couldn't help but smile as he heard that. He was already making TV and no one even knew it was him. Only one person knows and he's to scared to tell. He saw his victim stand up and go to the kitchen and he followed, thanking the dad for putting carpit on the floor. When he saw the vicitm stand by the sink with a glass, he knew it was time. He reached behind this back and pulled out a knife he took from Beth's house and walked closer, raised the knife, and stabbed his victim. He stabbed from the neck and then pulled the knife down, tearing the flesh until he reached the tailbone. Blood was pouring onto the kicthen floor. He loved listening to the victims cries as he kills them. He pulled the knife out and lifted up the limp body of Jordan Hackword. Quarterback of the football team and boyfriend to Linzy Showar. He looked into the corner of the kicthen and saw the same mist he saw when he killed Beth. He was watching again and the mist was coming towards him, but nothing could do him harm. He walked up the stairs, forgetting about the blood on the floor, and into his bedroom, dumping the bleeding body on the bed. He took one look at the body and left the house, closing the door as he went out, letting the blood wash off his clothes. He knew no one would look for blood on the grass when the bodies inside. He just hope the mist saw everything and would soon get the message. He turned around and saw the mist following him and got an idea. He waited until the mist was an inch from him when he pulled out the bloody knife and swung at the mist, watching it disappear.  
  
*Rocky's house*  
  
After they left the Youth Center and then rain came down, the group decided to go to Rocky's since his family was out of town for a week and no one really wanted to go home. They pulled into Rocky's drive as the rain got harder and made it inside as lightning lit the sky. They made themselves at home in Rocky's family room while Rocky and Adam left the room to get some food. Rocky returned alone saying, Adam went to lay down since he was tired. Everyone agreed that was the best so they staid quiet while Adam slept.   
  
"Do you think Zordon will find out what's wrong with Adam?" Kim asked, grabbing the bowl of chips.  
  
"I don't really know," Billy said. "There are things Zordon can't do and I have a bad feeling this is one of them. When did it get this bad, Rocky?"  
  
"Don't know. I mean, he always had these dreams but not like this. I'm worried about him."  
  
"We all are," Tommy said. "I think I might have him tell me dad about these dreams."  
  
"Won't he take Adam to jail then? I mean, he saw a murder that no one saw," Ashia asked.  
  
"No. My dad won't do that. He won't even think of doing it. He'll just keep asking more questions and that's it."  
  
Rocky nodded and left the room once more. He wasn't lying when he said he was worried about Adam. He told Adam on the way here that he was staying with him until this killer is caught. He opened the door to his room and made sure Adam was alright. He saw his friend toss and turn in his sleep, a blanket of sweat on his face. He was in another nightmare and it looked like he was fighting it. Rocky walked over to the bed and held Adam's shoulders down. He kept calling his name but Adam wouldn't wake. He must have yelled his name to loud because Tommy was standing by the .  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He's in another nightmare. I can't wake him either." Rocky turned his attention back to Adam and thinking of how to wake him. He saw Tommy touch Adam on the arm and pulled his hand back. It was covered in blood.  
  
"What the hell?" he whispered. He went to put his hand on Adam's arm again when Adam gave a cry and shoot up, breathing hard. He stood up when he saw Rocky calm him down and walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed a rag, put it under cold water, and walked back into Rocky's room. He saw Adam lying back on the bed, his hand holding his bleeding arm, and Rocky was just sitting on the bed.  
  
"You okay?" Rocky asked.  
  
"No. I had another dream," Adam winced as Tommy put the rag on his wound. This never happened to him before. He was never attacked in his dreams. He sat up when he felt like it and took the rag from Tommy as his friend left again, saying something about getting bandages.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Jordan Hackword. At his house. I think it just happened too. The shadow saw me. He saw me in the corner of the kitchen and when I went to stop him outside, he swung the knife at me. That's when I woke up."   
  
"Tommy suggest you talk to his dad. He won't do anything to you but ask questions. You might be able to help the police catch this person." Rocky looked up and saw Tommy return with bandages in hand. He took some and started to bandage Adam's arm, making sure he made it tight to stop the blood but not tight enough to hurt Adam. When he was done, he asked Adam if he was alright.   
  
"For now yes. I just don't think I'll be sleep anytime soon." Adam got off the bed and followed his friends into the family room. The rest of the group just looked up but didn't say anything. The concern in their eye's told him everything. He just sat on the couch next to Ashia and Rocky and they all watched TV while the storm outside was getting harder and harder.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Jenn: Thank you for the review and the idea. I told another reviewer and she said it was cool. She even help me out a little too so thank you so much.   
  
Carmelita: Thank you for helping me get my story straight. Here's the next chappy for ya. 


	4. Time to go

Look who got off her lazy @$$ and started writing =) So sorry about the delay. I've been having trouble getting around to writing my friend a letter that I promised him two years ago! I do have a reason though. Me and my friend went to two concerts last month. We saw Simple Plan, MXPX, Mest, Fall Out Boy, Dynomit Boy, Matchbox Romance, and Sugarcult. So you can say I've been distracted. Okay, enough rambling. Please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that this is working!"  
  
"Yes my wife. I told you this was a perfect plan. Once those power geeks are asleep, we can work on getting that power brat Adam."  
  
"My lord, must I go now?" Andy asked, as he stood in front of none other than Lord Zedd and his evil, and dumb wife, Rita. He as been working for them for nearly a month ago and this was his time to show what he can do. With a little magic from the two evil monsters, Andy was able to have his own powers.   
  
"Yes. Go now and bring Adam with you. Take him to Angles Bluff. There is a cave right next to it. We will be there." Zedd waved his hands and Andy disappeared. He walked over to a table and held up a tub with black liquid, filled to the top with a needle next to it. "Once we get Adam in our hands we can finally get those powers coins and have those power rangers under our control."  
  
"How do you suppose we do that?" asked Rita. She walked over to Zedd and grabbed the tub from his grasp. "This is nother but black water. What can this harmless thing like this do to those power rangers?"  
  
"You are one stupid woman I have ever meet. Once this liquid is injected into Adam, he will be under our control."  
  
"Once we get Adam, we will get the rest of those power rangers," Rita finished.  
  
*Rocky's. Near middnight*  
  
The storm outside was calming down but not by much. The gang was watching a horror movie and sleeping. Actually, Adam was sleeping while the rest were watching. Tommy and Kim were on one side of the couch with a blanket over them, Rocky, Ashia, and Billy were on the floor. Adam was on the couch asleep. The rest decided to leave him alone but someone would be awake in case he had another nightmare.   
  
"Is anyone falling asleep?" Rocky asked.  
  
"We all are. We might as well go to bed," Kim said. She scooted closer to Tommy as lightning lit the dark room. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Tommy slide down a little so he could lay his head one the arm rest. The rest also went to sleep, but within ten minutes they hears a noise coming from outside. They were not sure what it was, but Rocky was going to find out.  
  
"Be careful," Ashia whispered. She watched as her long time friend walked outside and then turned to make sure Adam was okay. He was tossing a little but he looked okay. She went to lay her head down when Rocky came running inside, locking the door and racing into the kitchen. She looked up at Tommy and found him already getting up from his spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked Rocky. He saw Rocky pick up the phone and cuss when he slamed it back down. "Rocky?"  
  
"Sorry Tommy. I found some footprints outside by the window and this." He held up a knife for Tommy to see. He had the knife wrapped up in a cloth so his fingerprints won't get on the knife.  
  
"What was it doing out there?"  
  
"Don't know. It as dried blood on it so I say it's a weapond." Rocky walked into the family room to see Kim, Ashia, and Billy up and awake. He locked all the windows in the room, checking outside before he closed the curtins.  
  
"What's going on?" Billy asked.  
  
"Don't want to alarm anyone, but I think the killer is out there somewhere."   
  
"Did you call the police?" Kim asked.  
  
"Phones dead. Since the powers not out, I say he cut the phone line." Rocky walked over to the couch and shook Adam's shoulder. He wanted Adam awake for this incase they had to run. He watched as Adam moved but not wake. He did it one mroe time, but nothing. It only made it worst. Adam started to toss and turn, trying to get away from Rocky.  
  
"He's in another nightmare," Billy said. He stood up and walked over to his friend and helped wake Adam. After five minutes, they gave up. Nothing was going to wake him.  
  
"Now what?" Kim asked.  
  
Before anyone could ask, Adam arched off the couch and screamed like he was getting stabbed. It took Rocky, Billy, and Tommy to hold him down. Billy was right about him being in another nightmare, but they didn't know how bad. Adam never calmed down, no matter how much Rocky tried. Even Kim and Ashia tried to calm their friend down, but it didn't work. Finally after what seemed like years, Adamdid calm down and open his eyes. Very slowly like he was afraid to see what was in front of him. When they saw Adam's eyes, they moved back a little in shock. His eyes were open, but they had a dead look to them.   
  
"Adam?" Ashia asked. She touched his arm but pulled back like it was on fire. It was the opposite. His skin was ice cold. She backed up when Adam tried to sit. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I have to go," he said in a deead voice.   
  
It sounded like Adam was in a trance. He sat up and just put his feet on the floor when Rocky pushed him back down and held him there. The rest didn't know what to do so they just stood there while Adam fought to get free from Rocky. He seemed stronger and when Rocky asked Tommy to help him, that got everyone worried. Adam would listen to them and never fight them back unless he had a good reason or under a spell. Which neither of the two reasons fit the situation they were in. Once Rocky and Tommy got Adam calmed, they just sat back and waited for him to answer their questions.  
  
"Adam. Did you have another nightmare?" Ashia asked. All she got was a nod from her friend and dead eyes looking straight at her. "Do you want to tell us about it?" This time she got a no. She knew she couldn't get Adam to talk to her. That's the thing with him. Once you ask him something and the answers no, then you might as well give up because he won't talk unless he's ready.  
  
"Why do you need to go?" Rocky asked.  
  
"He's going to kill you," Adam answered. He was looking out the window across from the couch and saw a movement outside from the lightning. He knew who it was and what they wanted. It was all a matter of leaving the room without his friends knowing. He knew what to do and his plan would go into effect now. "I'm fine right now. It's just a nightmare and I will keep this in mind. Right now I'm really tired."  
  
"Okay. You wake us up if you need anything," Kim said. She and Tommy went back to their side of the couch and closed their eyes while everyone else went where they fell asleep.  
  
Adam watched as all his friends went to sleep. He even closed his eyes and pretended to be alseep so Rocky would leave him alone. When he closed his eyes, he saw his friends enjoying themselves at the Juice Bar, playing around outside in the sun, just doing what teenagers do, but would anyone believe them when they say they were the mystery Power Rangers? Of course not. He loved his friends and wouldn't let them get hurt much less killed by some killer. He opened his eyes when lightning flashed threw his closed lids. Everyone was asleep and it was now or never. He slowly got up, trying not to wake Tommy and Kim in the proses(SP?) and walked to the window. He knew Rocky had the key to unlock the front door so he would go out the window. He pulled the curtins to the side, unlocked the window, and climbed out really slowly so he doesn't make much nose. Once he was outside in the rain he looked everywhere until he saw who he was looking for and walked towards him. He knew he was doing the right thing, even though he felt really bad and guilty about do it. 


	5. Go save Adam

"Where am I?" Rocky asked. One moment he was asleep in his family room, and the next, he's in this weird room, with one window and one other person. "Who are you?"  
  
"Is that a way to talk to a friend?" Adam's voice said. He stepped out of the shadows, a sad smile on his face.   
  
"Adam? Where are we?"  
  
"My dream. I'm using this sleeping spell as an advantage. I need to warn you before it's too late. Zedd wants our power coins again."  
  
"He always does. Why are you telling me this in a dream and what do you mean sleeping spell?" Rocky was confused. He looked at the window Adam pointed to and walked over. He pushed his face up close and gasped when he saw Adam's body, strapped down to a table, with Zedd, Rita, and someone else around him. He saw Adam hit "intercome" out of the corner of his eye and then he could hear everything that was being said and seeing everything that happened.  
  
"What will happen now? We only got one ranger?" Rita complained.  
  
"Shut your mouth. This is only part one of my plan. Once Adam wakes up from this sleeping spell, he will do what we want him to do with this," he said, holding up the tube of liqiud. "Once I inject this into him, he will be under my control and when the other power rangers see their friend in trouble, they will do anything to ge him back."  
  
"What about me?" the person said.   
  
"Andy, you will stay here until the rangers come and get their friend. Once they are here, you can get the rest of your revenge."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rocky couldn't believe it. The person was Andy and he wanted to hurt them. This was to much. He looked over at Adam and noticed his friend was really tired. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can feel myself waking up. I can pretend I'm still sleeping, giving you guys enough time to figure this out."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The cave at Angles Bluff." With that, Adam disappeared.  
  
Rocky just blinked as a bright light appeared in front of him. When he looked again, he was sitting up in his family room, his friends still fast asleep, and the storm still blowing outside. He looked over to the couch where Adam was suppose to be, but wasn't. He jumped up and turned on the light, getting grouns from everyone in the room.  
  
"What's up Rocko?" Tommy asked, wipping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Adam's gone. That's what's up and it's Rita and Zedd behind this too."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. She sat up and looked at the empty spot on the couch where Adam was last seen sleeping. She got up and looked all over the room, wondering if Rocky and Adam were playing a joke on her like they did on her sixteenth birthday. She jumped ten feet in the air when Tommy's communicator went off.  
  
"RANGERS. YOU MUST COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER."  
  
"We're on our way," Tommy said, looking at Rocky as he hit a botton on his communicator. He then found himself standing in front of Zordon with Alpha runnig around like crazy. "What's going on Zordon?"  
  
"RANGERS. IT SEEMS RITA AND ZEDD ARE AT IT AGAIN. ONLY THIS TIME THEY HAVE A HELPER."  
  
"Let me guess. Andy and they got Adam," Rocky said.   
  
"How did you know?" Billy asked.  
  
"I had a dream and Adam told me everything. Andy is Rita and Lord Zedd's helper."  
  
"Andy? As in Andy Rickosi from Stone Canyon?" Ashia asked with shock. She knew Andy hated Adam for many reason but why take sides with Lord Zedd?   
  
"Who's Andy?" Kim asked.  
  
"Andy Rickosi went to school with us in Stone Canyon. He and Adam seemed to be against each other. Andy's dad wanted him to be the best at everything so Andy would practice Karate (SP?) soccer, even school work."  
  
"IT SEEMS THAT ALL THE TIMES HE AND ADAM FACED EACH OTHER, HE LOST. HIS FATHER WAS MAD THAT HE FAILED AT THE SPORTS HE NO LONGER TALK TO HIM. WHEN YOU THREE MOVED TO ANGLE GROVE, ANDY WANTED REVENGE."  
  
"How did he meet Rita and Lord Zedd?" Rocky asked.  
  
"HE WAS IN THE PARK WHEN RITA AND LORD ZEDD SHOWED UP. THEY WERE FOLLOWING HIM SINCE THE DAY HIS FATHER LEFT. THEY SAID THEY COULD MAKE HIM STRONGER AND GET HIS REVENGE AT THE SAME TIME."  
  
"Then why kill the other people? They did nothing to him," Tommy asked.  
  
"IT SEEMS THE DAY BEFORE BETH WAS KILLED, SHE MET ANDY AND THEY PLAYED A ONE-ON-ONE SOCCER GAME AND LOST TO HER. HE MET JORDAN AND CHALLENGED HIM TO A KARATE MATCH THREE DAYS BEFORE HE WAS KILLED AND ANDY LOST TO HIM TOO."  
  
"So he's now killing those who beat him at everything?" Kim asked.  
  
"HE'S UNDER LORD ZEDD'S SPELL. THEY NOW HAVE ADAM AND YOU MUST FIND HIM BEFORE LORD ZEDD TAKES CONTROL OVER HIM TOO."   
  
"We will do that. Come on guys, we better go," Tommy said, getting ready to morph.  
  
"Wait. We don't even know where he is," Kim said.  
  
"The cave at Angels Bluff," Rocky said with a smile. He got looks from everyone but he only smiled.  
  
"Alright. Now that he answered our question, we better go," Billy said.  
  
"It's morphin time!" Tommy yelled.  
  
*Now sue me on this and you can make fun of me for this, but I can not spell any of the dinosars names! Pathetic isn't? So I'm not even going to try to spell them since my stupid computer doesn't even have spell checker.*  
  
The rangers all stood outside the cave, thinking of a plan. It seemed easy to just run in, grab Adam and then fight, but knowing Rita and Zedd, there will be a monster that will take forever to kill. Since no puddies came out to fight, they figured something was up.  
  
"So what do we do?" Ashia asked, looking into the dark cave.  
  
"Well, if Adam is still sleeping, then Zedd as not given him the liquid," Rocky said, now remembering that most important thing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.  
  
"I forgot to mention this back at the command center. Adam is in a sleeping spell and once he wakes up, Zedd is going to inject him with a black liquid that will brainwash him."  
  
"Now was a nice time to forget," Ashia said. She went to smack Rocky in the arm when she heard a laugh coming from above them. She looked up to see Andy standing there, eyes dark red instead of green. "Andy?"  
  
"Welcome Power Rangers. Lord Zedd you would show up."  
  
"Where's Adam, Andy?" Rocky demanded.  
  
"You will join him soon. I was sent out here to give you a warm welcome. May I introduce Rockafeller." Andy jumped down so the rangers could see the new monster they would have to fight. The monster stood at a good six inches, made of nothing but rock.   
  
"I knew there had to be a monster," Billy said. "Although, this monster is going to be tough to fight since you can't break rock easily."  
  
"Well, you can blast them," Kim said. She pulled out her blaster and shot at Rockafeller. She cheered when the monster took a direct hit and crumbled to the ground. "Some monster. Lord Zedd and Rita can do better than that."  
  
"Don't be to sure hun," Andy said with a smile.   
  
"What?" Kim was confused now and she soon knew why he said that. She saw rocks starting to float into the air by themselves and then combined to make Rockafeller. "Oh no."  
  
"This is not good," Ashia said, jumping out of the way when Rockafeller came rolling down.   
  
"What do we do now?" Rocky asked.  
  
"What we do best," Tommy responded. "Fight." 


	6. Transformation

Don't know if anyone cares, but I went to Warped Tour on Monday and I say BENJI!!!!! okay, moment over (not really) Anywho, I would like to say thank those who reviewed my story and I do hope this will be okay. I've been a lazy ass and just now getting back into my stories.  
  
Rita was walking around the small cave, waitting for Adam to wake up. It's been nearly four hours and he still wasn't up. She looked at her husband, down to Adam, and back to her husband again. She hated waitting and she hated it even more when the Power Rangers were out there and she was stuck in here. Unknown to her, her pacing was driving Zedd crazy.  
  
"Will you stop pacing around?! I'm getting a headache just watching you!" Zedd yelled, making Rita stop and look at him.  
  
"Put a lid on it!" she yelled back. "When is he suppose to wake up? It's been four hours already and those Power Rangers are sure to be dead by now!"  
  
"Will YOU shut your trap? I'm thinking this ranger is awake, but is playing with our heads." Zedd walked over to the table, which held Adam, and raised his staff over his head, and brought it down on Adam's stomach. He smiled when he saw Adam's eyes shoot open and an ear piercing scream escaped his lips.  
  
"It seems our little black ranger is awake after all," Rita said with a smile. She lend over Adam and grabbed his chin. "You almost had us, but we are not that dumb."  
  
"Then you must be dumber," Adam whispered out. His stomach hurt so bad he thought he might throw up. He could feel something run down his sides and wondered if Zedd's staff wounded him. He got a slap across the face by Zedd and he only smiled.  
  
"He's smiling. I think we should change that." Zedd pulled out the tube filled with liquid and showed Adam. He laughed when he saw the fear on the young asian's face. He opened the tube and grabbed Adam by the chin to open his mouth. "This won't hurt one bit I promise." He laughed when Adam started to struggle to close his mouth but Zedd was stronger than him and he got all the liquid in his mouth.  
  
"Now what will happen, oh smart one?" Rita said, mocking him as she bowed.  
  
"Just watch." Zedd crossed his arms and watched as Adam's body arched off the table, only the staps holding him down. No screams came out of his mouth, but by the expression on his face, he was in pain. After about four minutes of struggleing, his body went still. Zedd walked over to him and undid the straps and stepped back.  
  
Adam opened his eyes slowly and looked around the cave. When he turned to Zedd, his eyes were bright red and an evil smile came to his face. He got up off the table and knelt in front of Zedd. His new master.  
  
"Welcome, my son. I'm Zedd, you new master. You will do what I tell you and you will do the right way."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"What am I? A statue?" Rita yelled.  
  
"Shut up woman. Now, Adam. I want you to go out and meet your new enemies. They are called the Power Rangers."  
  
Adam stood up and walked out of the cave and into a heated fight. He just stood there, looking at the sceen in front of him. On his right he saw a monster fighting three people in suits. To his left, he saw a human fighting against three more people in suits. As he saw the red power ranger fall to the ground he felt a stab of pain in his heart but it faded away as a smile came across his face. He raised his right hand in the air and a small blast came from his hand, landing right next to the red ranger.  
  
Sorry to cut short but it will end here. More will come soon. 


	7. Don't know what to call it Sorry

Kim looked up from her fight and saw Adam walk out of the cave and just stop to look around. Something inside Kim told her that there was something different about her friend. She ducked a punch from Rockafeller and looked once more at Adam and gasp when she saw a ball of energy form from his hands. She followed his gaze and noticed Tommy on the ground, not even noticing Adam. She kicked at Rockafeller and raced over to Adam, hoping to stop him before he hurt Tommy.

"Time to say good-bye," Adam said. He released his blast and watched it land next to the red ranger. He went to walk towards the fallen ranger when his legs were kicked out from under him. He fall flat on his back and looked up to see Kim in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him. "He's your friend."

"He's no friend of mine. He's a Power Ranger," he spat. He jumped up and punched Kim in the chest, watching her fall to the ground. He walked over to where he once saw the red ranger and noticed that the fighting stopped and everyone was watching him. The rangers, Rockafeller, and Andy. He looked to his right and saw the blue ranger walk slowly towards him.

"Adam? Are you okay?"

"No he's not, Rocky," Kim said. "I think we were to late to stop Zedd and Rita. He's under their control now."

"That's right. For once I get to fight side by side with Adam," Andy said, walking over to him and stopped. "Here's a question for you rangers now. Will you attack your friend?"

"Well, he's got a good question," Billy said. "Adam is our friend but yet, he's also our enemy."

Tommy, for once, didn't know what to do. Would they have to fight their friend? No, their friend is still there, but they need to get rid of this imposter Adam so the real Adam can come out. He walked over to the other rangers and told them what was going to happen.

"We need to get Adam to Zordon. He'll know what to do."

"What about Rockafeller and Andy?" Ashia asked.

"We will have to come back for them later. We need Adam for this and we can't do it while he's under Zedd's control."

"He's right," Rocky said. "The sooner we get Adam back, the soon we can beat these guys."

Tommy nodded and turned to face Adam and Andy. They didn't even move from where they stood and were just watching them. With his left hand, Tommy had Rocky, and Billy attack from the left near Andy, while, Ashia, Kim, and himself went to the right with Adam.

"Is this going to work?" Kim asked.

"One way to find out." Tommy jumped into action and landed a kick to Adam's side when he was watching.

"You will pay for that," Adam said. He opened his hand and blasted Tommy to the side. Kim and Ashia ran towards Adam, each grabbing an arm, hoping they can hold Adam back until Tommy got up.

On the other fight, it wasn't going good. Rockafeller seemed to be really powerful, knocking Billy down on the ground every five seconds and Rocky was holding his own for now but he was slowing down. They were praying that Tommy would get Adam to the command center soon.

"How you holding up, Billy."

"Not so good. This monster is a lot stronger."

"What's he weakness?"

"Well, rocks are stronger than anything, except..." Billy finally got an idea and contacted Alpha. "Alpha, can you send me the slug hammer I left there last week?"

"Sure thing Billy. Sending the slug hammer now."

Billy held his hands out and in a matter of minutes, a slug hammer was in his hands. He held it up for Rocky to see and looked at Rockafeller. "Slug hammers can break threw rocks so lets see what the can do." Billy jumped over Rockafeller and then swung the hammer in his back. He saw a crack starting to form and jumped back when Rockafeller swung his arm back.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah. I think we might need a bigger hammer though. This will take forever."

"I don't think we have to wait any longer." Rocky pointed to Tommy and saw his leader helping Ashia and Kim hold Adam down. "Lets get to the command center." Rocky and Billy both teleported to the command center and the moment they arrived, Tommy and the others arrived. Adam went straight to the table. He tryed to get off, but Tommy and Rocky were faster and held him down.

"This is not good," Kim said.

"NO IT'S NOT. IT SEEMS ZEDD DOES HAVE ADAM UNDER HIS CONTROL BUT I THINK WE CAN HELP."

Alpha came over to the table with a tub of white liquid, and handed it to Billy.

"We need to get Adam to drink this."

"I'm not going to drink that!" Adam yelled, fighting his hardest against his two friends.

"Is there another way to get this into him?" Rocky asked. He was having a hard time keeping Adam still and they were suppose to get him to drink that? There was no way.

"YES THERE IS. ALPHA, IF HE CAN RBEATH IN THE MIST, THEN IT SHOULD GO THREW HIS SYSTEM."

"Yes Zordon." Alpha walked over to the table and hit a few bottons on the machine and out came a test tube. Alpha pured the liquid into it and pushed some more bottons. The tube disappeared inside the machine and then white mist came down over Adam.

Tommy and Rocky watched as Adam's movements went from 100 to 10. They let him go and took off their helmets. They were glad that Adam was out of it because if Alpha didn't do what he did then, Adam would have gotten the best of them.

"What will happen now?" Ashia asked.

"It should take a few minutes before Adam wakes up, but the problem now is what are you going to do about the monster?" Alpha asked.

"Well, it seems a slug hammer can do damage to a rock so I tryed it. It cracked a little, but it would forever to break him so, I think while Adam's out, we can work on making a better hammer," Billy said. 


	8. finding a cure, but is it to late?

Rocky was pacing back and forth in the command center as the others helped Billy make the hammer that could destroy the monster. He, on the other hand, was more worried about Adam than anything and the others understood so they had Rocky on Adam Watch. Adam has been out for nearly thirty minutes to an hour. Whatever Zedd gave him it was lasting longer than anything and Rocky was really worried. As he stopped pacing around, thanks to Ashia who was getting dizzy just watching her friend, he ended up just looking at Adam's peaceful face. The last time he remembered see that on Adam was when Zordon gave them all a week off to a cabin owned by Tommy's dad. Adam must have slept for a good two days, much to everyone's surprise and nothing seemed to wake him. That was about last year though and that was when they were not in danger. This is now and they are in danger. Mostly Adam.

"Any changes?" Tommy asked, taking a break from helping. He looked at the machine that had Adam's life force and heart beat. Everything seemed okay. Why wouldn't he wake up?

"Nothing. He would move his hand every now and then, but he didn't open his eyes. It seems Zedd wanted to get even with us for good."

"Yeah, but Adam's a fighter. We all know he won't give up without a fight. Besides, he came to you for help. If he didn't do that, then maybe we wouldn't have this chance to save him." Tommy placed a hand on Rocky's shoulder. He needed to keep everyone's spirts up, even his own, and it seemed to work. For now.

"Got it!" Billy said. He held up a larger form of a slug hammer, but had some wires attackted to it. "All we need is a good clean shot of the monster and this should crack his shell. The problem is we need to do it before Rita makes him bigger so that means the moment we see the monster, attack it head on."

"Sounds good," Kim said. She looked at Adam then and her eyes got sad. "What about Adam?"

"SO FAR HE IS DOING OKAY, BUT I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS. IT SEEMS WHATEVER ZEDD GAVE ADAM, IT IS STAYING IN HIS SYSTEM."

"What does that mean?" Rocky asked.

"IT MEANS THAT WHEN ADAM WAKES UP HE WILL STILL BE UNDER ZEDDS CONTROL BUT HE CAN FIGHT IT AS LONG AS HE CAN."

"What can we do to help him more?" Ashia asked, walking next to Adam.

"I believe Zedd has something that will help. You must find it so we can help," Alpha said.

The rangers nodded their had and turned to table when they heard a moan. They looked to see Adam with his eyes open and looking around.

"You okay Adam?" Rocky asked, helping his friend sit up.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Zedd gave you some kind of liquid and turned you evil," Kim said in simple words.

"YOU ARE BACK TO NORMAL FOR NOW, ADAM, BUT IT SEEMS THERE IS STILL SOME OF THAT LIQUID STILL IN YOUR BODY. ZEDD CAN CONTROL YOU WHENEVER HE LIKES. WE MUST FIND THAT CURE AND FAST."

"Right Zordon," they said.

(Alright, once again sue me, I can't spell the dino's names so the rangers are fighting Rockafeller already morphed. Sorry.)

"Welcome rangers. Ready for round two?" Rockafeller laughed.

"Yeah and this time your going down!" Tommy said.

"Lets rock and roll!" Rockafeller said. He raised his hands in the air and rocks started to fall from the cliff he was standing on and aimed at the rangers. He laughed when he saw them scatter around, avoiding the falling rocks. "Having fun rangers?"

"We're just getting started," Kim said. She ran over to the cliff and jumped up and landed next to Rockafeller and started to fight him. They needed to get him distracted so Billy could hit him with one shot. She landed a few punches and kicks, but in the end, the monster was just to strong for her. She jumped off the cliff and landed next to Tommy.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's a lot stronger now." Tommy took the hammer from Billy and told him and the girls to look for the cure. So far Adam was okay but Zordon said Zedd could control him once more when he wanted.

"Then we'll have to hurry." Tommy, Rocky, and Adam all jumped up to fight Rockafeller while the girls and Billy went looking in the cave right across from them for a better cure for Adam. They stopped at the mouthof the cave and looke around for any sign of Zedd, Rita, or Andy. They were in the clear, for now.

"Do you think we'll find what we're looking for?" Ashia asked, checking from side to side.

"I think we found it," Kim said, pointing to the table with a needle filled with white liquid. "That must be it."

Billy nodded but he got this funny feeling something was wrong. This was easy. To easy.

"I see you found the cure for your black ranger," a voice said from behind them. "Let me say that it will not come cheap."

"Andy? Why are you doing this?" Ashia asked as she turned around to face him. She saw Billy walk slowly backwords towards the needle. She needed to keep him distracted.

"Why? Because he's the reason why my father as disowned me as a good son. He says I'm a good-for-nothing-son who can't even win against someone like Adam."

"That's not a reason for killing people," Kim said.

"Yes it is. My father died one year ago and the last thing he said to me was to make him proud if not by sports then by something else. Anything else will do. He's always watching now and I know he's very proud of me this time."

"That might be true, but killing does not solve everything," Ashia said. She will admit, she felt sorry for Andy. Just a little. "Now that you have killed about three or four, what now? Adam is no longer a threat to you. Will you continue to kill to satisfy your hunger for reveng?"

Andy was quiet for moment. He never thought of that. Did he really want to be a killer for the rest of his life. He looked up when he saw Billy grab the needle, but he did nothing. He was still thinking about what the yellow ranger said. Sure he was crushed when his dad said those words to him and he will always remember them, just like he will always remember the pain his victims eyes when they took their last breath of life. He shook his head and then blinked a few times before answering.

"I don't want to be a killer. I never ment to kill anyone. I never ment to hurt Adam. I don't know what came over me. the last thing I remember was walking threw the park and this witch and weird looking guy came over to me and said they could make me stronger."

"What did they want in return?" Billy asked. "And what do we do with this?"

"They wanted me to help them get rid of the Power Rangers and you need to hurry with that. Zedd can control Adam anytime and I think he's going to any minute now."

Billy nodded his head and ran out, leaving the girls with Andy. As he exited the cave, he gasped when he saw Tommy and Rock on the ground and Adam standing next to Rockafeller. He was to late. He ran ran over and helped Tommy and Rocky to their feet and grabbed the hammer from the ground.

"I got the cure but I think we're late."

"THERE IS STILL TIME, BILLY. YOU NEED TO GET THE CURE INTO ADAM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. HE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TIME BEFORE HE COMPLETLY IN ZEDD'S CONTROL. YOU CAN ALSO DESTROY ROCKAFELLER WITH THE HAMMER BY BLASTING HIM WITH IT. ALPHA INSTALD IT INCASE YOU CAN NOT GET CLOSE TO THE MONSTER TO HIT IT."

"Thanks Zordon," Billy said. "Okay guys. We need to get Rockafeller now."

"First, lets get Adam away from here and get this in him," Tommy said, taking the needle from Billy. "Do you think you can handle Rockafelle by yourself until we get back?"

"Yeah. Ashia and Kim shouldn't be long."

"Now, how do we get Adam away from Rockafeller?" Rocky asked. He never got answer because Adam jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of the rangers. Even with his helmet on, you could tell he was evil. Rock backed up a little as Tommy quietly walked around to the back.

"Come on Adam, you don't want to fight us," Rocky said.

"Don't I?" Adam threw his arm back to punch Rocky, but he never got a chance to throw the punch. He turned around and saw Tommy holding his arm back. He went to kick Tommy, but Tommy was faster and knocked Adam's feet out from under him. Tommy caught Adam before he could fall to the ground and now Adam was kneeling with his back against Tommy with both arms pinned behind his back.

"Take the needle and get it in him," said Tommy. He was having a hard time keeping Adam still and it seemed his friend was stronger than before.

Rocky took the needle that Tommy dropped in struggle and walked over to Adam, holding his friends arm with one hand and sticking him with the other. He watched as Adam's movements went from 100 to 10 and then nothing. 


	9. Sorry, no title

Hello everyone. Did you guys think I was dead? Well, I am but I'm suppose to be dead, hehehe. Anywho, I really am sorry for not updateing. Work as been killing me with 55 hours a week, plus baby-sitting, concerts, and just being a lazy ass like always.

* * *

Rocky watched as Adam's eyes closed and fell against Tommy. He helped Tommy get Adam up and laid him against a cliff, out of the sun and away from danger. He stood when the rest of the team stopped in front of them. He knew they couldn't defeat Rockafeller so they needed to work as a team.

"We need to distract Rockafeller so I can get a good shot in," Billy said.

"Let me help," Andy said from behind them. He knew he was in trouble for the killings so he might as well help stop the real killers and maybe get off easy. "I can distract Rockafeller for you guys, but I'm afraid that hammer won't work. I know you guys have a better weapon, one that connects."

"You think so?" Kim asked.

"Go do what you have to," Tommy said. "Just give us some time to assemble the gun and get out of the way when we fire."

"Right." Andy ran towards Rockafeller and stopped. "Hey, rock head. Think you can beat me?"

"You? A little human? Of corse I can." Rockafeller threw his fist back and swung it at Andy but Andy backflipped before the fist could hit him.

Andy laughed as Rockafeller was trying to hit him but after fighting with Adam for so long, he knew all his moves. He jumped up and flipped over Rockafeller and landed behins him and kicked him in the back. He watched as Rockafeller fell to the ground. As Rockafeller got up, he dropped the ground and kicked Rockafellers feet from out from under him.

"He's really good," Billy said, holding his weapon in his hand. "It's almost as if he's doing Adam's moves."

"He is," Ashia said. "Adam and Andy always fought and after awhile, Andy learned all of Adam's moves but that happened just as we were leaving."

"All we need is Adam's Power Axe and then we can finally defeat Rockafeller."

"We don't need Adam's Power Axe," Billy said. "Since we have this hammer, it can be used as Adam's weapon. Besides, we need this to work." Billy placed the hammer where Adam's Power Axe would be and the gun was ready. "Alright. Now get Andy out of there."

Tommy looked up but gasped when he saw Rockafeller holding Andy by the neck in front of his body as a shield. "Guys, this is bad. we can fire this while he as Andy."

"What do we do?" Kim asked. She turned around when she heard a noise and saw Adam was missing. "Where did Adam go?"

Everyone turned around to see what she ment and saw Adam was missing. They looked all over, hoping Zedd didn't take him but then Rocky spotted Adam behind Rockafeller.

"There he is!"

"What's he doing?" Ashia asked. She got a good look at her friend and noticed his eyes were red. Something was wrong, yet it was right. She watched as Adam punched Rockafeller in the back, his fist going all the way threw his body. The punch made Rockafeller drop Andy and grab his chest where a hole was.

"He made a hole in Rockafeller. If we fire in that hole, we might be able to destry Rockafeller," Billy said. "The problem is, I'm afraid we can't get Adam away from him. By the looks of this, Adam is not in control of his body."

"Then we can't fire!" Kim said.

"We don't have a choice," Tommy said, watching Adam beat the crap out of Rockafeller. "We just have to make sure this counts."

Everyone agreed and got ready. They aimed the gun at Rockafeller and fired the gun, watching it hit Rockafeller in the chest where the hole was. The blast blew Rockafeller to peices and it also blew Adam to the ground, making him hit his head on a rock. Once the smoke cleared, all the rangers saw was Adam on the ground, Andy getting up, and Rockafeller gone.

"Adam!" Rocky yelled as he ran for his friend. He knelt down and looked Adam over. He placed his hand on the back of Adam's head and pulled it back to see blood covering his hand. He felt the other rangers around him and then saw Billy kneel on the other side, checking Adam over for more injuries.

"Looks like a broken wrist, a gash on the head, and mostly cuts."

"Think Zordon can help?" Ashia asked, looking to the right as Andy walked over to them. He seemed to be alright, except for the gash on his cheek.

"No. I think the hospital should do this. He might have head trama and Zordon knows nothing about that."

"Let me take him," Andy said. "When I take him there, I'll turn myself in."

Tommy thought about that. They could do that, but Andy was under a spell and no one would believe him so he knew what to do. "Let us help. Think of it as a thank you for helping." He walked over to Andy and placed his hand on his shoulder before teleporting to them to the hospital. When they landed outside the hospital, Andy looked at them with wide eyes and a smile.

"That was so cool!"

The rangers laughed and then headed inside. They saw a doctor walk pass and decided he would have to do.

"Doctor, we need your help," Billy said. He saw the doctor turn around and his eyes went wide when he saw the limp body of Adam in Rocky's arms.

"I need some help over here!" he yelled. He walked over to the rangers and had them lay Adam on the floor. "What happened?"

"He was attacked," Tommy said. "Can you also contact Detective Oliver for us? This young man would like to talk to him about the killings."

"Was this young man attacked by the killer?" the doctor asked as he and a nurse lifted Adam on a gurny.

"Yes and no," Andy said.

"Go ahead and wait here." The doctor turned and left the rangers and called Detective Oliver.

An hour later, Mr. Oliver walked into the hsopital and spotted the rangers. He walked over and looked at them.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes sir," Andy said, standing up. He had a bandage on his cheek and dropped his head. "I wanted to confess to the killings."

"What?"

"Detective Oliver. It seems that Andy was under a spell by some monsters that wanted to destroy us," Tommy said, hoping to help Andy. "These monsters had brainwashed Andy into killing innocent people to get to us."

"So you don't remember doing anything?"

"Yes and no. I remember but it was like I had no control over it. I am ready to face the charges against me though. It was by my hands that these people died."

"Well, it seems you had no control over, but you will need to go to court. I can promise you this though, since the Rangers said you were brainwashed, the most you will have to face is community service."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can see it in your eyes you are sorry and you never ment to hurt people."

"Thank you, sir. Though saying sorry to the familys will not change things."

"No, but now you have a reson to change," Ashia said. "You help use when you didn't have to and defeat the monsters that started this all. They should be the ones who are sorry."

"Yellow Rangers right," Billy said. "You might have made one mistake but you can make it up."

Andy could only smile. Sure they were a little mad but he could tell they are trying to help. He made a promise there and now he would change. He looked up when the doctor walked over to them, holding a clip board in his hand. Andy walked over to him and stopped. "Is Adam okay?"

"Adam? What happened to Adam?" Mr, Oliver asked.

"It seems Adam was trying to help Andy here and got hurt when the monsters attacked," the doctor said. "Adam is okay. We were able to fix the broken wrist and the only thing that was serious was his head. He's asleep now."

"Will he be okay though?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Yes. I suspect he would just a small memory lost. Only time will tell." The doctor left the group and went back to work.

"I better go find my son. Adam was with him."

"You're son and his friends are alright," Tommy said. "We were able to help them ourselves and will be here in an hour to check up on Adam."

"Thank you so much Power Rangers. Andy, why don't you come with me? I'll get you to the station and then we can get this mess cleaned up."

"Yes sir." Andy turned around and held out his hand to Tommy. "Thank you guys so much. I promise not to let my feelings get the best of me ever again."

Tommy shook his hand and nodded, smiling under his helmet. He watched as his father and Andy left before they teleport outside.

"That was close," Kim said, back to her orginal self. "Now, why don't we hear this good news again."

They all nodded and ran into the hospital, acting like they were still worried for their friend. They ran to the desk and looked at the lady there.

"We're here to see Adam Park. He was brought in here an hour ago," Rocky said.

"You must be his friends. He just woke up not to long ago. He's in room 319 down that hall."

"Thank you." They walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door as the doctor was leaving.

"Is he okay?" Ashia asked.

"Yes. He's awake now but he doesn't remember anything that happened today. Other than that, he should be fine. He can go home tomorrow."

"His parents are out of the country and he's staying with me. Can my mom call and get him out?" Rocky asked.

"I think we can do that." The doctor left as they walked inside.

"You up for some company?" Kim asked.

"If I say no, you guys will still stay," Adam said with a smile. He watched as his friends sat down where they could. "Mind filling me in on what happened? The last thing I remember was staying at Rocky's and then everything is a blank."

They all smiled and then started to fill Adam in on what happened.

* * *

Hehe. After all this time, this is where this chappy ends. I have one more chappy and then, the story will be finished. 


	10. It all turns out alright in the end

Well, look who got off their lazy ass and decided to write the last chapter of the story. I guess I have no excuss though. Unless you count going to lots of concerts. No, then I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. So I'll stop talking and let you read. I might even write another PR story too so keep an eye out. But before I go on with the story, here are my thanks to everyone who reviewed! Even if you only reviewed once, you still get remembered. So here they are.

Samantha Proops

heartfelt

PRLG addict

Jenn

Flame Guardian

Feline-Feral

Yellowranger (You may all thank her for getting me going on this story. Love ya buddy!)

Manders1953

Black Heart

Jabber-Nut Foxypants.

Thank you guys so much.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never happened.

It's been a week since the murder of the two Angle Grove High School students. The other students had palced a memorial in the hall for them with their pictures and letters. Now it was time for everyone to move on and enjoy life once more. Angel Grove was happy to know the killer was caught but they were very shocked to know why he did the killings. When Andy was brought to the court house for the hearing everyone in town was there, ready to blam him for all their pain but when they saw the Power Rangers, things changed.

"You're honor," the white ranger said. "We can not denie they Andy did kill the two Angel Grove students, but he had no control over himself. It appears one of our enemies had brainwashed him to get to us."

The court room was quiet but whispers could be heard. It wasn't everyday the Power Rangers came to court. When the Power Rangers left, saying they did their job, Officer Oliver stepped up and gave his testamony (SP?) Then it was time for the jury to make their decision.

"Do you think he'll get off easy?" Kim asked from the back of the court room. They were able to sneek into the court room just as the jury left.

"Not sure. I think my dad helped and I think we helped," Tommy said, holding Kims hand.

Adam was just sitting there, stareing at the back of Andy's head. Sure he tried to hurt him and his friends and he killed two kids, but he knew it wasn't his fault. He was blinded by pain and that made him a victim to Lord Zedd and Rita. Deep down, he hoped Andy would get off easy. Then he could start over again do things right. He just hoped that his nightmares would fade and never return again. At lest not the kind of dreams where he see's other people dying. He could live without that. His head shot up when the doors opened and jury came out. He held his breath, as did his friends, and watched as an older woman stood up.

"You're honor, we the jury find Andy...Not guilty."

Adam couldn't help but smile. Some of the people in the court room smiled, happy for Andy, while others were angry. The judge told Andy that he had to at lest do communitte service and had to see someone that will help him with his problems. Plus, he had to check in every day with his paroll officer.

That all happened three days ago. Now everything is back to normal, as normal as Angel Grove could get, and it seemed everyone forgot about Andy. Up until you go to the Juice Center. Since Andy had to do communitte service, he started working at the Juice Center. Andy was cleaning tables as a group of kids came in. He smiled when he saw it was Adam and his friends. It seemed after all that happened, Andy had made friends with Adam and the others.

"Hey Andy. Having fun?" Billy asked, sitting down.

"Of course. Ernie as been so nice to me. You guys need anything?"

"Just some soda's for now, I'm sure Rocky will get food when he hungry," Kim said with a smile. She watched as Andy left to get their drinks. "Hey Adam, what you get on your quiz?"

"An A," he said with a smile, knowing where this was going.

"An A? How did you get an A? You slep threw the entire class for the past week and you passed!"

"What did you get?" Andy asked, bring them their drinks.

"I got a C!"

The whole table started to laugh, knowing that Adam can sleep through any class and still pass them.

Andy just shook his head and walked away. He liked this new life. He had friends he never thought he had, he as a job, even though he's not getting paid for it, and seeing Dr. Kind about his family problems is helping him. Yes, he can say something good came out of all this disaster. I guess it's true what they say. When the bad comes, the good always follows. 


End file.
